legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P10/Transcript
(Slimer and Batty's kids are seen playing with their new toys) Red: *Driving his RC car* Woo hoo! (Green is seen building with his blocks) Green: Almost done with my house! Yellow: Awesome! April will have a place to live! Green: April? Yellow: My doll! Green: But it's my- Yellow: Come on please? Green: *Sigh* Fine. Yellow: Yay! (Yellows come up and sits her doll in the box house) Yellow: *Clapping* Yaaay! Red: *Driving his car* INCOMING! (Green and Yellow notice the car drives very close to the block house but doesn't hit it) Green: H-HEY! Watch out! Red: Oops! Sorry sis! Green: Be careful next time! You almost caused a collapse. Blue: *Making kung fu noises with his action figure* Come on! Someone fight me! Yellow: My doll doesn't fight Blue! Blue: Lame! Yellow: No its not! Blue: Yes it is! Yellow: *Growls* Slimer: Hey what's going on? Yellow: Blue wants to attack my doll! Blue: Hey an action hero needs someone to fight! Green: I want to build a house but Red almost knocked it down! Red: I said I was sorry! Green: You still did it! Red: Accidentally! Pink: *voice* Calm down guys! (The infants look up to see Pink flying with her teddy bear) Pink: We're just having fun right? Green: Yeah. Pink: Then have fun! Slimer: Exactly Pink! Pink: Yeah so let's just enjoy our toys! Red: You're right Pink. Green: Yeah! Slimer: Thank you Pinkie. I hate seeing my kids fight. Pink: No problem mommy! Red: Now then, time to drive off! (Red drives off around the living room) Green: Wanna help me with the rest of the house Yellow? Yellow: Oh yes! (Yellow joins in building up the house with Green) Blue: Well back to search for a worthy opponent for you buddy. (Blue crawls off with his action figure) Slimer: *Smile* Pink: I'm gonna go play with my teddy now mommy! Slimer: Okay sweetie, just be careful. Pink: I will! *Flies off* Batty: So cute. Slimer: Tell me about it. I love these kids! Batty: Me to. *Puts arms around Slimer* They came from you after all. Slimer: Aww Batty. (Slimer and Batty share a quick kiss. Near by Popsicle sees them kiss) Popsicle:.... *Looks over at Grey* (Grey is seen playing with one of the Wolf Pups) Popsicle:..... Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: *Pets the puppy* Aww you're a playful little scamp aren't ya? (The puppy starts to lick Grey who laughs) Popsicle:.....*Sigh* Okay Pop. Let's try this. (Popsicle walks over and sits next to Grey) Popsicle: H-Hey Grey. Grey; *laughing* Oh hey Popsicle! Popsicle: H-H-How's it going? Grey: Great! Christmas has been awesome this year! *To the puppy* Hasn't it little guy? Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Yeah it has! (The puppy keeps licking) Grey: *Laughing* Popsicle: U-Uhhh, yeah. Cool. (As Grey resumes playing with the puppy Popsicle tries to think) Popsicle: *Thinking* Come on girl! Just talk to him! You've had this crush on him for years, so just strike up a conversation already! Grey: So, how's everything going recently? Popsicle: H-Huh what? Grey: How's everything going? Popsicle: O-Oh g-good! Its all good! Grey: Good. You get what you wanted for Christmas? Popsicle: Yep! Grey: Nice nice. Popsicle:....S-Sooooooo…. Y-Y-You get what you wanted? Grey: Yep! So did mom! Grandma knows just the right gifts. Popsicle: What were they? Grey: I got a nice little snow globe and a new video game! Popsicle: Cool! Grey: Yep! Popsicle:.... Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Aww you got what you wanted Christmas to huh little buddy? Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Ha! Yeah you did! Popsicle:... *Thinking* COME ON POP!! SAY SOMETHING!! JUST TALK TO HIM ITS NOT THAT HARD!! Grey: So you wanna do anything? Popsicle: ! Huh? Grey: You wanna do anything? Popsicle: O-Oh! *Blushes a little* W-W-What did you have in mind? Grey: I was thinking about taking this little guy to play in the snow. Right buddy? Puppy #3: *Happy bark* Grey: You wanna join us? Popsicle: *Thinking* Play... In the snow... With Grey? …. SAY YES!!! SAY IT!!!! *Outloud* I-I'd love to. Grey: Great! Let's go! Puppy #3: *Bark* Popsicle: O-Okay! (The three get up and go outside) Grey: Alright! (The puppy runs around happily) Puppy #3: *Barking* Grey: Let's get started! (The three go to play. The scene then cuts to Erin and Jack sitting together in their bed) Erin: *Happy hum* Jack: This has been a good Christmas so far. Erin: Yep. Rocky: I love it! (Rocky is seen playing with his toys) Erin: Heh. (Rose then enters the room) Rose: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Rosie! Rose: You two having a good time? Jack: Yep! Rose: Great! (Murphy is seen reading a book) Murphy: Ooooo. Rose: Good book huh? Murphy: Yeah. So much new stuff too! Rose: Glad you like it! Murphy: *Nods* Erin: Say, where'd Grey go Rosie? Rose: Outside with Popsicle and one of the puppies. Erin: Ah. Jack: Alright. Rose: *Nods* (The scene then cuts to the infants playing around) Green: Aaaaand.....done! (The house is seen complete) Green: Perfect! Yellow: Now she's got the perfect home! (Yellow places her doll down in the house) Yellow: Nice and safe! Green: Yep! (Red is seen driving around) Red: WOO!!! (Red drives around for a bit more before his remote stops working) Red: Huh? (Red sees the low battery marker is glowing) Red: Low battery? Crap I knew I shouldn't have used the batteries from the TV remote! (Red then sees himself uncontrollably driving toward the house) Red: *Gasp* Move out of the way! Green: Hm? Red: I can't control it! The batteries are dead! Green and Yellow: AHHHH!! (Green and Yellow jump out of the way as the RC heads to the house) Red: OH NO!! (Red rams into the house, knocking it down and flipping the car) Red:...... Green: *Gasp* Red: Well, that was underwhelming. (Red gets back up and flips his car back) Red: Oh wait. The house. Green: OUR HOUSE!!! (Green and Yellow crawl over) Yellow: Oh no! Red: I-I'm sorry! Yellow: My doll! (Yellow digs the doll out from under the blocks) Yellow: Phew! She's A-Okay! Green:..... Red: G-Green I'm sorry, the-the batteries died and I-I couldn't stop and I-I-I.... Green: That.....was so....COOL!!! Red: Huh?? Green: The way you drove through was so awesome Red! Red: B-But, aren't you mad? Green: Oh I can rebuild! It's just blocks. Red:... Oh. Green: But that was so cool! *Gasp* Hey Red, you wanna help me build another house that your car can drive though!? Red: R-Really? Green: Yeah! Red: Uhh sure! Green: Awesome! Red: Let me go get new batteries first though. Green: Okay! Me and Yellow will get started! (Red nods and crawls over to Slimer and Batty) Red: Mom? Slimer: Hm? Batty: Yes Red? Red: The batteries died on my remote. Slimer: Oh really? Here let me see if there are some fresh batteries. Red: Thanks mom. (Red crawls off as he gave the remote to Slimer) Slimer: Hey where do we keep the batteries?! Alex: *Voice* Bottom drawer next to the kitchen sink! Slimer: Okay! (Slimer goes to the kitchen where Sammy is) Slimer: Hey sorry to bother you I- Ooooh. (Slimer sees Sammy cooking tons of food all at once) Sammy: All right just gotta let that heat for 10 minutes. Should be ready. Slimer:.... (Sammy turns and sees Slimer) Sammy: Oh Slimy! Almost gave me a heart attack there! Slimer: S-Sorry Sammy! I just came to get batteries for Red's race car! Sammy: Oh okay! Slimer: Yeah. Sammy: Sorry bout that. You just scared me was all. Slimer: My bad there. Sammy: Its okay. Anyway batteries right? Slimer: Should be in the bottom draw next to kitchen sink Alex said. Sammy: Go get 'em. (Slimer goes over and opens the drawer before pulling out batteries) Sammy: How rare do you like your steak Slimy? Slimer: Hm? Sammy: Your steak, how rare do you like it? Slimer: Ummm, well done? Sammy: Okay! (Slimer goes and puts the batteries in the remote before she goes and returns to Red) Slimer: *Gives Red the remote* There you go. Red: *Takes the remote* Thanks mom! (Red crawls off as Batty approaches) Batty: How's Sammy's cooking going? Slimer: Smells amazing! Batty: Awesome! Slimer: He also mentioned ten minutes. So we don't have much longer till we eat! Batty: Alright! Slimer: Woo! (The two smile. The scene then cuts to Grey, Popsicle and the Puppy building a snowman) Grey: Lookin' good so far! Puppy #3: *Bark* Popsicle: Easy there boy. We gotta make sure he's stable Grey: Don't worry its okay Pop. Just gotta smooth out there bits and.... (Grey finishes the snowman) Grey: There! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* Popsicle: Its perfect! (The 3 look at they're snow man) Grey: Hey great job you two! We did great here! Puppy #3: *Bark* Popsicle: T-Thanks. Grey: Hm? Popsicle:.... Grey: Something up Pop? You sound nervous. Popsicle: N-N-No no I just uh... *Thinking* DO NOT SAY YOU ARE COLD!!! YOU ARE AN ICE USER!!! YOU DON'T GET COLD!!! Grey: Popsicle? Popsicle: N-Nothing! N-N-Nothing's wrong! Grey: But you're stuttering. Popsicle: J-Just cold is all! *Thinking* DAMMIT!!! Grey: Y-You're cold? Popsicle: Y-Yeah j-just a little bit is all! Grey: You wanna head back inside? Popsicle: No no! I can't disappoint the puppy! Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Well, okay then. Popsicle: C-Cool! Grey: Well, let's put some stuff on the snowman then! Puppy #3: *Barking while holding up two sticks* Grey; Oh good idea buddy! (Grey puts the sticks on like arms) Grey: Hmmm, now what? Popsicle: He needs buttons! Grey: Oh yeah good idea! We gotta give him a mouth and eyes! Popsicle: What do we use? Grey: Hmmm, let's use rocks! Puppy #3: *Bark* (The puppy digs in the snow and pulls out a few rocks with its mouth) Puppy #3: *Happy whine* Grey: Alright boy! (Grey takes the rocks and puts them in the snowman, forming a mouth and eyes) Grey: Perfect! Popsicle: Okay. And now we- Sammy: *Voice* Yo guys! Grey: Hm? Sammy: *Voice* Dinner's ready! Puppy #3: !! *Barking and runs to the door* Grey: Oh... Oh well. We'll finish this guy later. Popsicle: Y-Yeah. Grey: Come on! Let's go eat! (The two run up to the door. The scene then cuts to the heroes all gathered in the dining hall eating) Alex: Oooh man! This is good! Erin: Oooooh my god Sammy if you weren't busy with your restaurant, I'd ask you to cook for us everyday! Sammy: Thanks for the compliment Erin! Erin: Don't mention it! (Seris and Ashley then arrive) Seris: Yo! Sorry we're late kids! Alex: Mom! Dad! Jordan: You're here! Ashley: Of course! You didn't think we miss out on Christmas with our kids! Seris: The snow's definitely made things harder getting here though, but it was worth it! Alex: Well sit down! Dinner's just getting started! Seris: Right! Ashley: Will do! (The two sit down with the heroes as they all start to eat their Christmas dinner) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts